A Fox's New Surprise
by Chillman22
Summary: One-shot. Who would've thought the army would sink so low, abducting a Na'vi native and using her as an atmosphere experiment, seeing whether or not she could adapt to this worlds air, along with downloading the native language into her head if she ever meets them, years later she's released and has lost everything she knew, how will Naruto help her. Up For Adoption.


**Here is an idea that's been swimming around in my head, I'm not sure if anyone is interested in adopting but please take it in consideration.**

 **A Fox's New Surprise**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Pilot**

 **A Village Forest**

It's just past the 2 year mark for Naruto's training trip, him and Jiraiya were out in the forest by a random village, they've just finished training, with Naruto laying against a tree stump, wearing a pair of wrist and leg weights with seals on them for the teens training, "Alright Brat, you rest here for a while, I'll be back with some grub for ya, _after I finished with some "research" on the side._ " The perverted man keeping the last part in his head.

At the moment Naruto couldn't even retort back, knowing the Pervy-sage was planning to peek at women in bath-houses, since he was too tired all he could do was nod his head, once he finished answering he places his head against the tree and closed his eyes, trying to regain his strength, all the while thinking, " _The old-man may be a pervert, but I think this is his way of paying me back for all the pranks I did on him._ "

Thinking about how he pranked Jiraiya with a "naked-apron," but he used his transformation jutsu to become a sumo wrestler instead, making the pervert sick and faint at such a sight, which brought a slight smile to the tired blond's face, since that was only one of his pranks.

As he was resting, with Jiraiya off doing his own thing, Naruto failed to notice one thing, his wrists and arms seal had numbers on them, going from 1 to 10, at the moment it was at 4 each, making Naruto wear about 40kg, during his rest period the number was slowly disappearing and reappearing a few seconds, until it changed to completely to 5, showing Naruto was now carrying 50kg each. (A.N. I'm not sure if it's possible or not just throwing it in.)

"WHOOOP!?"

Due to the sudden change of weight the ground blow Naruto gave way, causing Naruto to fall through a hole where he landed on the muddy ground, hard, "Damn it, I should know better than to keep these damn weight seals on when I'm resting, the stupid things cause all types of problems, like that one time my and Pervy-sage slept in that last hotel!"

Turns out, weighted seals and jumping on the bed to rest do not mix, since Naruto found out the hard way and the teacher/student duo had to leg it before they were caught to pay for the damages, though something tells him that Tsunade will beat them up for sending a bed through 3 floors of a hotel, since then Jiraiya taught Naruto how to turn the seals off, along with telling the boy to turn them off after every training, but since they were outside they both just forgot about them.

So, with that in mind, Naruto turned the seals off and started stretching his body out, he still felt tired from the training, but at least it wasn't as bad, once finished he got up and looked around, "Who knew this cave was here, this is frigging awesome!?"

Looking around in amazement, something caught Naruto's eye, a strange big pod with a screen next to it, showing vitals of some kind of humanoid being with a tail and long strange hair, moving towards the pod Naruto couldn't see inside it, but he figures that whatever was in the pod was what was on the screen, so moving towards the screen, using his finger to try and read what was written on it, he accidentally touched the screen, causing the screen to quickly scan him, causing the screen to suddenly jumble, which made Naruto jump slightly, the screen then stopped being jumbled, "What the, the words, I can read them now!?"

While he was trying to read the now understandable words, since there were a lot of BIG letters it was very confusing for him, "Man this is something that Ba-chan or Sakura-chan could understand, maybe Pervy-sage but if it doesn't have anything to do with perverted stuff I doubt he will!"

During his mumbling, the computer was slowly downloading Naruto's language into the person's head, allowing them to understand what Naruto was saying, if they were released from the pod, at the moment Naruto was trying to make sense of it all, crossing his arms and thinking hard about it, "So, basically, whoever's in this thing, was caught by some high-tech army guys, from who knows how long ago, in order for the army to try and see if this person can breath a different type of air, sounds kinda like whenever I get poisoned and heal from it, it can't effect me anymore or something."

Looking at the vitals, Naruto tries to see if this person can breath his air now.

It took him about 5-10 minutes to properly understand it, seeing all the big medical words, but from what he can see, the person was ready years ago, they've just been in a frozen sleep, with the computer slowly making the person adapt to the air, meaning they hadn't aged at all.

Looking towards the pod, Naruto felt hurt for whoever was asleep, "My god, I can't even begin to imagine how you feel, being trapped in that thing all this time, all your family and friends no longer around, all because some big-wig army people wanted to do an experiment."

Naruto felt awful, he couldn't help but imagine it being like a council full of Orochimaru clones, having no regards to another being's life, only thinking of their own back pocket.

The more he thought of such people, though Orochimaru council sent a horrifying chill down his back, the more he wanted to help this person, "Alright, time to do what I do best, spit in the eye of authority, even if they're not apart of this world, and do the right thing!"

With that in mind, Naruto saw a big red button on the bottom-right of the screen, with a small glass case protecting it, with the screen saying 'Release' above it in his language, with focused eyes, Naruto opens the case and hits the button without hesitation, allowing a red light to start flashing at the top of the pod, along with an alarm sounding out, the pod slowly lifts up, allowing steam to spurt out of the sides, causing Naruto to cover his face to protect himself from it.

Once everything cleared, Naruto opens his eyes and looks towards the open pod, what he saw shocked him, laying unconscious was a tall blue animal-like humanoid, the only thing was the humanoid was female, only wearing a leotard and lots of beads covering her breast. (A.N. I'm not all that good at describing a Na'vi female, so use the front cover as a basic idea.)

Slowly, Naruto moves towards the person, "Well at least she's breathing right, guess those stupid army guys plan worked, but I still hate them for using her and taking her from her family."

Carefully reaching out, Naruto places his hand on her shoulder, gently shaking in order to wake her up, "Hey, hey, come now, it's time to wake up."

Her eyes slowly blink open, slowly looking around, trying to remove the blurriness from her eyes and trying to focus on the voice, considering she was tranquillised by the army and placed in the pod, before she went under, she managed to catch a few words about adapting air and language, but that was it.

Moving her eyes towards the voice, she spots a blond blur slowly coming into focus, allowing her to see a blond young human male, with spiky blond hair, deep blue eyes, along with three strange whisker-like marks on each of his cheeks, finally realising she's been released, she jumps away from Naruto and the pod in order to create distance of the two, the problem was her body crashed to the floor.

Turns out being in the pod, for who knows how long, has caused her to not move as much, making her crawl and pull herself along the floor, scared of whats happening.

Naruto rushes over to her, trying to help her, but she wasn't making it easy for him, at the moment she was in the corner of the cave hissing at him, showing Naruto her fangs, reminding Naruto of a cornered and scared animal, "Easy there Miss, i'm not gonna hurt ya, I promise." Naruto tells her softly.

But unfortunately, she didn't believe him, she was still glaring and growling at him.

Seeing how the blue person was acting, Naruto decided maybe his usual forward style might not help him, so, crossing his arms, closing his eyes in a thinking pose, along with a slight pout at it not being easy, the animal-like girl was still glaring at him, though now it was in curiosity at what he was planning next, but since he wasn't trying to attack her for any experiments like those army humans, it didn't stop her from being cautious.

Naruto now realised something, " _Wait, she's acting like an injured animal, so maybe, if I approach her in a low and steady way, yeah, I should move towards her like a concerned animal._ "

With that possible idea, Naruto places his hands on the floor, moving around like an animal, giving off a concerned feel, causing the woman to look puzzled at what the human was doing, it was almost like he was acting like an animal that was worried about something, she was raised on Pandora, so she knows the movements and actions of different animals, but, seeing a human acting like an animal, almost like herself, causing her to calm down a bit.

Seeing her somewhat calmed down, Naruto sits on the balls of his feet, with his hands between his legs on the floor, Naruto starts smiling, showing her that he was happy that she's calmed down, "Okay, I'm glad you've calmed down, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, I was the one who found you and opened that stupid pod that you were in."

Once hearing his innocent and sincere words, the Pandora native couldn't help but relax a little more, "I am _ could you please tell me why am I here and where am I?" (A.N. I don't know any female Na'vi names so anyone who wants to adopt please feel free to name her.)

Rubbing the back of his head nervously, Naruto replies, "That's gonna be a long story, but how about I help you out of this dark place first and we talk in the sun!?"

Hearing him, she agreed to wanting to leave, though for some reason, she has a feeling she wasn't gonna like what Naruto has to say.

 **The End.**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed my take of a Na'vi female ending up on Naruto's world, via Army, due to wanting the Na'vi to adapt to other air besides Pandora, but for some unknown reason they left her there, many years later Naruto finds her and helps her in his world.**

 **I hope someone adopts this idea since I don't think anyone has tried a Na'vi on Naruto's world yet, it would be interesting in how the Naruto world will react to such a being.**

 **The pairing(s) are up to whoever adopts, if you want Naruto to be paired with the Na'vi female then it's your choice, or she could be like an adopted mother in order to train him in how to hunt, or whatever.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or Avatar.**


End file.
